Seizures too mild to damage the adult brain development and delay maturation of behavioral landmarks when administered to newborn or suckling rats. This project has two goals: 1. We will study the mechanism by which status epilepticus impairs cerebral development, and the mechanism by which glucose protects the immature animal against the deleterious effects of repetitive seizures. The extent and mode of inhibition of DNA synthesis, amino acid levels, role of cyclic AMP and time of cell differentiation will be investigated. 2. We will investigate the effect of single daily seizures on brain development with particular emphasis upon the infantile period, the role of anoxemia in developmental brain damage induced by seizures, the role of cAMP, and the effect of seizures on the timing of glial and neuronal differentiation. 3. We will use quantitative histological methods to study specific cell populations in the cerebellar cortex, hippocampus and cerebral cortex, to identify the type of brain cells most affected by seizures and possible regional effects of seizures on brain development, and to correlate histological and neurochemical changes.